Shorts
by Airchi
Summary: A collection of short stories ranging from one-shots to holiday specials to random stuff. Enjoy the insanity.


**A/N**

**No! I was **_**NOT**_** in another accident, no, I have not abandoned this story either and no, I did not find Waldo. Just some very unfortunate chain of events that caused this special to be late (which I am VERY SORRY FOR!) One among many but one on the top of my list is that my brother finally came back, so I had to help him find a job, find a place to live and above all else, spend some time with him (haven't seen him in person in over a year). Another is the amount of time I spent at my physiotherapist to build op the lost muscle in my leg. The other reasons are a bit more personal, so I will not be going into them.**

**Please keep in mind that this chapter has**_** ABSOLUTELY NOTHING**_** to do with the main story of Elemental Darkness. This is just a bit of fun writing that I decided to make for Halloween (even though it is a week after Halloween, again, sorry for that). Keep in mind that some of the characters will seem very OOC, mainly the Guardians (If you know who they are dressed up as, you will know that I only made their personalities match those clothes).**

**Reasons for delay aside, it feels good to finally be able to post another chapter! I missed writing quite a bit. WARNING: Prepare yourselves for a long Disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Spyro, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Bleach, Skyrim, DotA, DotA 2, Slender, The Twilight Saga (and I never WANT to own that thank you very much), MLP, The Incredible Hulk, God of War, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Chuck Norris, Justin Bieber (I feel sorry for whoever does own him though), Star Wars, Dr. Who, Pokémon or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am sorry for whatever lawyers read this, but I **_**refuse**_** to write every damned company that owns those!**

**xXx**

Spyro was completely at peace where he lay. The Academy had cancelled classes for the last two days of the week and he had been excused from his Advanced Elemental training to unwind a bit.

He even went to bed early the previous night as a way to give his normal sleeping habits a proper whack.

Spyro slightly cracked open an eyelid to see the position of the sun. It was already a fair bit into the morning; no doubt he would soon be-

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

As if synchronized with his thoughts, the knock on his door was followed by a very familiar voice. "Spyro? You up yet?"

'_Suppose it couldn't last forever...'_ The purple dragon mentally sighed. "Yeah, Cynder, I'll be right out."

Almost immediately another familiar voice followed "Dude, you better hide the dragoness you have in there quickly!" After a few seconds of silence Sion spoke again. "What? Why else would he go to bed so early?"

A flash of yellow light briefly leaked from the crack beneath his door followed by a yelp of pain and a new voice. "Stop being such a pervert!"

An argument from the dragon outside the door soon followed. Spyro sighed again, this time loudly. He stretched all his limbs, causing them to give a satisfying pop.

Spyro slowly made his way towards the door. When he opened the door, it took his morning-brain a full ten seconds to comprehend what he was seeing.

Cynder stood right in front of him with a huge smile on her muzzle. The only problem was that her fangs were covered in blood and that a sword stuck through her neck with more of the red ooze dripping from both sides.

To his left, he saw what looked to be an Ice Elemental on four legs and had the head of a dragon.

When Spyro's eyes started going to the right, Cynder greeted him. "Hi!"

"GAAAAH!" Spyro screamed as he charged out of the room, onto his balcony and into the sky.

"D-did I do something wrong?" Flake softly asked, breaking the silence that formed. _'Coward.'_ She added to herself.

Her question was answered by Flame and Sion who promptly fell to the floor while laughing.

Flake shrank back slightly; only for Ember to answer the shy dragoness. "I think he forgot what day it is."

"Did you see the look on his face?!" Flame blurted out in between laughs. "Priceless!"

"We should have gotten that cama-rah that Moneybags had on sale!" Sion joined the fire dragon in his banter. "It would have been worth it!"

Ember rolled her eyes at their antics before speaking. "Would you two get a grip? We should go get Spyro before he sees something worse than us."

That gave both the laughing males pause. They looked at each other and a silent conversation was held. They both grinned evilly. "You're right Ember! Let's go get him!" Sion said enthusiastically.

Flame and Sion darted ahead of the group and leapt into the sky, all the way laughing maniacally.

**2013 Halloween Special (+1 week)**

Spyro was frantically beating his wings to get away from whatever those _things_ were that he saw.

The purple dragon was going directly towards the Dragon Citadel. _'The Guardians need to know about those things!'_

As he flew on he took notice of the streets below him and the purple hero's heart nearly stopped. There were monsters _everywhere_. He could even make out a few Dark Army soldiers within the mix.

'_No no no no no!'_ Spyro screamed in his head. _'Hopefully they haven't overrun the Guardians yet...'_ That thought did nothing to sooth his fears of the situation and accordingly redoubled his speed.

Spyro's heart was now beating in synchrony with his wings, his maw dry from the very thought of the Guardians falling to the Elementals, the Dark Army and the rest of the creatures he did not recognize.

'_Finally!'_ Spyro thought as the Academy came into view. Even though it was closed, the Guardians were still there throughout the day.

To his relief, there were no monsters near the Academy.

With a very rough landing, Spyro stumbled through the front entrance with a terrified shout. "Terrador!"

No answer. "Volteer!"

Still no answer. "Cyril!"

This time there was an answer. "Ah, Spyro!" the voice of the Ice Guardian came from down the hall "You are just in time, come to the training grounds!"

At the sound of the friendly voice, Spyro sprinted towards their source. "Cyril! I need to talk to you and the other Guardians!"

As Spyro neared the entrance of the training grounds. The voice of Cyril reached him once again. "Oh? About what young dragon?"

"Warfang! It's under siege! We need to-" Spyro cut himself off mid sentence at the sight before him. The skeleton of a dragon framed a gateway much larger than any of the Guardians. The gate itself was standing in the middle of the training grounds, connected only to thin air.

To the left of the skeletal gateway sat what looked to be Terrador. But something was very wrong. Terrador was wearing what looked to be a black robe with an even larger white coat that hung loosely from his figure. On his side was a sword like what the cheetahs used, but it was thinner and had many chips and dents in the blade. On Terrador's head were several black spikes, each ending with a small bell. Finally, he wore a strange eye-patch.

Behind Terrador was a figure taller than the Earth Guardian. It had four legs and the tail of the dragon at the bottom of it. What really caught Spyro's attention was the mask the figure was wearing. It had a long nose along with two hallow eyes along with several spikes where it neck should have been. The strange creature had a long, pitch black robe on. It took Spyro a few seconds in the darkness of the room the room to realize that the figure had a gaping hole in the middle of its chest.

"Ah, how good of you to join us, Spyro." Spyro spun around to see what looked to be Cyril. However this 'Cyril' had the same clothing as Terrador. The only notable difference is the fact that Cyril had a patch of snow white fur on his head. "What do you think of our traditional robes?"

'_They were already defeated! Changed into-wait what?'_ Spyro stopped his thoughts short at the mention of those words. "Traditional robes?"

"That's right kid!" Terrador spoke in a voice that sounded more menacing than his real voice. "Once every thousand years this gateway that is directly linked with the fourth wall is opened!"

"What wall?" Spyro questioned. "There is no wall near that thing."

"Oh Spyro, you have much to learn." Cyril sighed. "Breaking the fourth wall is easy, but it only lasts for a short time. On the 31st of October, Halloween to be exact, the wall becomes weakened, allowing this gateway to be opened under special circumstances."

"I'm almost afraid to ask this...but what circumstances?" Spyro asked unsurely.

"Three conditions must be met. The first is to accomplish the impossible." Cyril answered.

"If it's impossible then how do you do it and what do you plan on doing?" Spyro deadpanned.

"To accomplish the impossible we silenced Volteer who is currently under the traditional Menos robes." Cyril said while pointing to the tall creature behind Terrador.

"And the other two circumstances?" Spyro asked, choosing not to point out that if it can be done that it is not impossible.

"The next is acquiring a very rare item. Liquid Awesomeness." Cyril said matter-of-factly.

"How in the name of Convexity did you get the liquefied state of Awesome?" Spyro was now truly confused by the turn of events.

"That is harder than you might think, young dragon." Cyril began. "Liquid Awesomeness is created when Chuck Norris goes into battle with Kratos using nothing but his bare hands. While this happens The Hulk has to create earthquakes to signal the battle start, essentially using the very earth as war-drums. Then when the final blow is struck a Sonic Rainboom has to be done. From the Sonic Rainboom this will fall." Cyril explained while holding up a small vial filled with a prismatic liquid. The colors within were constantly shifting.

Spyro was clutching a claw over his head in an attempt to lessen the pain from the migraine he was having. "What's the final circumstance?"

"Oh that one is much easier. We were required to select one greater horror and three other horrors to enter our world while the gateway is open."

"I am going to regret this...what horrors did you choose?" Spyro asked, not even resisting his migraine anymore.

"Well most of the greater horrors we could choose from sounded pretty bad, some examples being Nuclear Detonation, Darth Vader, women with credit cards in a store, Writer's Block and so forth. However, what we found didn't sound as bad as the rest." Cyril stated happily. "It was something called Slenderman."

Spyro considered the name for a moment before speaking. "You're right, that doesn't sound as bad as those others. So what other three horrors did you choose?"

"We made sure they were as minor as possible young dragon." Cyril said with a smile. "The first is something called Justin Bieber. We chose that because a being with the name of Justin could not possibly be a threat. Our second choice was Twilight. Being within the evening does not sound like much of a horror if you ask me. Our third choice consists of two names; Rock Lee and Might Guy."

"Since when is some rock and a guy considered a horror?" Spyro questioned.

"How the hell should we know?" Terrador spoke from beside the gateway. "We don't make the rules, we just follow them!"

"Riiight..." Spyro droned as he stared at the insanely dressed dragon. "So when are you going to open this gateway?"

"NOW!" Cyril shouted as he stood on his hind legs and flung the vial of Liquid Awesomeness at the gate.

As the strange fluid impacted the gate, a circular rainbow traveled outwards in a perfect circle. Tense seconds turned into a nervous minute which was soon replaced by an awkward silence.

Spyro decided to break the silence. "Was that supposed to happen?"

"Of course it was silly!" a high pitched voice everything but screamed in his ear.

"GAH!" Spyro yelled as he jumped away from the voice. As he turned to face the offender his brain went into lockdown at what he saw. "A pink horse?"

The pink...thing shook its head no. "Nu-uh!"

"How did you get here?" Spyro asked, seemingly ignoring her answer.

"That's easy!" She bubbled. "When a mommy and a daddy love each other veeeery much-!"

"No!" Spyro quickly shouted. "I meant how did you get next to me without me noticing?"

"Is that all? I walked there!"

Spyro stared. "You walked?"

"Mhmm."

"With hooves against a cobblestone surface without making _any _noise?"

"Yuppers!"

"Who are you?" Cyril asked while Spyro's brain was trying to reboot.

"Oops! I never introduced myself! My name is Pinkie Pie!" She informed the room of dragons.

"What are you doing here?" Terrador snarled.

"Well I was minding my own business, jumping from roof to roof and visiting my good friend The Doctor so I could see his Tardis again. That thing is SUPER big! I mean like the outside is small, but the inside is just like huge! How does he fit it all in there? Better yet, why does he need a place that big in such a small boxy anyway? *GASP* I can throw a party ANYWHERE at ANYTIME if I got it! But that would be stealing and I-"

"Ancient Ancestor's rump do you ever turn _off?!_" Spyro roared in frustration after his brain recovered from the unexpected shutdown.

"Calm yourself Spyro." Cyril said evenly even though he never thought Spyro would swear like that. "Now, please explain to us as to _why_ you are here."

"OH! Well why didn't you say so?" She asked as she bounced towards the now multi colored gate. "I am the Master of the Fourth Wall and opening it freely for an entire day is a doozy! So I am here to make sure that The Legend of Spyro doesn't accidentally become something like Avatar: The Last Dragon or Spyro Shippuden!"

Terrador snorted in a mix of anger and amusement. "_You_ are the Master of the Fourth Wall?" The pink one nodded. "Prove it."

Pinkie smirked. "Challenge Accepted!"

In a single bounce, she landed on the top of the gateway and turned to face the four dragons, one of which was now suffering from a biological Error-404. "You chose Slenderman, Justin Bieber, Twilight _**(Really Airchi? How is this NOT a greater horror?) (Wait wut? Stop messing with the A/N Pinkie!)**_ and The Green Beasts of Konohagakure." Pinkie smirked before continuing.

"But given the circumstances and Airchi's recent frustration to constantly losing in dota _**(HEY!) **_I think I'll be changing those a little bit."

The strange pony pulled a clipboard with some paper on it from...somewhere and started reading. "Let's see here...2girls1cup, nah. Human in the Dragon Realms? I would never _dream_ of torturing the readers like that. Oh! Here we go! Dovah'kiin!"

"Dove-an-keen? HA! I'll kill whatever that is with a single strike!" Terrador shouted smugly.

"Oki doki loki!" Pinkie bubbled happily. "I think I'll one-up you from The Green Beasts of Konohagakure...how about we bring in the ENTIRE Team Guy!" She said as she ticked off a block on the clipboard. "Bringing Twilight in might be a bit too cruel, even for you meanie-dragons."

"Hmmm..." Pinkie hummed as she put a hoof to her chin in thought. "I KNOW! Let's bring in Son Goku! I'm sure Shenron would appreciate a little break. Maybe _that_ would get him some time to make friends with Omega-Shenron!"

"Wait!" Cyril shouted. "You are replacing our chosen horrors with horrors of your own?!"

"Well not exactly. I prefer to make use of nuisances rather than actual horrors since horrors take smiles away." Pinkie stated. "One does not simply defy the Master of the Fourth Wall." Pinkie said with a grin before turning her attention back to the clipboard. "Ah the last one. I think I'll make it something to annoy Airchi a bit more...how about the bane of his past 10 dota games?"

_**(You wouldn't...)**_

"Phantom Lancer!"

_**(FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-!)**_

"Language! This _is _ateen rated fic after all." Pinkie scolded the air above her. When she was done, she faced the gathered dragons once more. "I better get going. Spyro, you might wanna get away from the gateway now." Pinkie told the purple legend before pulling open a zipper in the air in front of her and stepping into the hole. "Have fun!" With that, Pinkie was gone.

After formatting his brain and recovering using backups, Spyro finally regained enough sense to speak. "DAFUQ was that?!"

"Oh dear..." Cyril muttered. "We may or may not just have severely pissed off a very powerful being." A moment later another thought entered his mind. "What does dafuq mean?"

"I don't know! Let's just-"

"FUS-RO-DAH!"

A deep and powerful voice Shouted, shattering the gateway and sending Spyro to the floor before he could finish his statement.

Out of the gateway stepped a bipedal creature, clad fully in metal armor, including a helmet adorned with 2 curved horns and an axe seemingly made from glass. "By the gods..." The stranger whispered. "Two dragons and a youngling, I can not take them all on at once...Alduin will pay for this!"

The creature turned to face the door at the other side of the training ground before sucking in a large amount of breath. "WULD-NAH-KEST!" The Drongborn shouted and disappeared faster than any of the dragons present could follow.

"That thing looks strong!" Terrador cackled madly before sprinting after the fleeing Dragonborn. "Come back here and fight me you bastard!"

"Owww..." Spyro complained as he picked himself up from the floor. "What was that?"

"I believe that was the first of our arrivals." Cyril informed the dazed dragon. "If Pinkie's list was chronological, that would mean the next to come through here would 'Team Guy'."

As Cyril neared the doorway, Spyro made his opinion known. "Cyril, I think you should get away from there. The last thing that came out of there blew the door open by just shouting."

"Oh relax Spyro." Cyril waved off his concerns. "I'm sure that was just a one-time thing."

As if on cue, two voices could be heard from within the blackness of the gateway. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Moments later, two more creatures looking similar to the first one burst from the darkness and impacted Cyril on his side with their legs outstretch in front of them. Both looked nearly identical to one another.

Cyril was sent flying backwards from the impact, hitting the wall on the far side of the training grounds.

"YOSH Guy-sensei! We made it through!" The smaller of the two apparent clones shouted, pumping a fist in the air.

"That we did Lee!" The larger of the two replied. "But we will not just sit back lazily now that we have made it! We are in a new world! Possibly with more training opportunities! Let us run until the sun sets!"

"HAI! Guy-Sensei!" The smaller one responded. "We will let our Fire of Youth burn brightly for the world to see! If I can not run at full speed until the sun is down, then I shall do 500 push-ups on one hand! If I can not do that I will do 1000 sit ups!"

Very _manly_ tears started rolling down Guy's face. "You do me proud Lee! Let's head out with the burning Fire of YOUTH!"

Both of the new arrivals sprinted from the training grounds just as Cyril stood up. "It. Is. On." Cyril snarled before unsheathing his sword. "BANKAI!"

The equivalent of an Ice Fury sprang to life around Cyril who was gone by the time the storm died down.

"How did we get stuck with such a thick-headed sensei..." A female voice asked from the gateway.

"It matters not Ten-Ten." Another person droned in mono-tone. Before turning to address Spyro. "Please forgive our sensei and team member. We shall retrieve them and be on our way."

Spyro nodded back dumbly.

The two shinobi took that as a signal to chase after their fellow team mates.

Spyro slumped down in defeat. "I _HATE_ Halloween, no wonder the dragonflies never celebrated it."

"Hey, are you alright?" A young sounding voice asked.

Without looking up at the newcomer, Spyro answered. "I've had worse."

"That's good to hear." After a brief pause he continued. "Where can I get something to eat?"

Spyro pointed a claw towards the door. "Just go out through there and follow the road until you find the cafeteria. It should be breakfast by now, so it'll probably be packed. You can't miss it."

"Thanks! By the way, nice Barney costume."

With that he left. It took Spyro exactly 39 seconds to process what the voice called him. For some reason Spyro knew _exactly_ who Barney was. He did not like it. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Completely forgetting his previous depression, Spyro leapt up and gave chase towards the cafeteria.

A few minutes later, a lone figure looking much like an aged bipedal Lemur stepped from the gateway. "Where are we?"

xXx

After having flown for quite some time, Flame and Sion finally relented in their search. "Where could he have gone?" Sion asked the other member of the search party.

"I have no idea, I couldn't find him at the cafeteria!"

Sion went wide eyed. "Not even _there_? This is serious..."

"I know, let's go find Michael, maybe he can help us." Flame suggested.

Sion shook his head. "Not a chance, Michael and Darman went out of Warfang to find some sort of plant. They said they wouldn't be back until later today."

"What about the Guardians? Maybe they could help us."

As Sion started to speak, he spotted two strange creatures leaping from roof to roof. "Hey, Flame," Sion said, getting his friend's attention whilst pointing towards the two figures. "What are those?"

Flame followed the direction of the pointed claw and found what Sion was most likely talking about. "I have no idea, maybe they are cheetahs dressed up for Halloween?"

Sion shook his head. "I don't think so; I've never seen cheetahs with clothing that fits them that tightly...or green..." Sion added the last part softly.

"Let's go find out what they are." Flame suggested before he flew towards the running pair, Sion followed shortly after.

As he flew level with the two, he could make out some more details, like the fact that they had no fur save for the small patch on top of their heads, meaning these creatures weren't cheetahs. "Uuh, hi?" Flame greeted them unsurely.

The shorter of the two was the first to speak. "Guy-sensei! I think this red dragon might just have challenged me to a sparring match!"

"Good work Lee! Testing your abilities with a sparring partner is always a good idea! I shall continue running around this city and meet up with you here after your fight, good luck!"

Flame landed on the building beneath him, confused about what just happened. "Huh?" The fire dragon asked before the leg of the shorter green creature connected with his jaw.

"Let us make this a sparring match to remember!" Lee shouted loudly.

"You're insane!" Flame shouted just as loudly before adding with a growl. "But you attacked me, so I'll teach why attacking a dragon is a _very_ bad idea..."

Meanwhile, Sion just stared at the scene below him. _'...I'll help if he's in trouble.'_ He thought before landing on the roof below him to watch the show. "Kick his ass Flame!"

xXx

"What a nice purple dinosaur." Goku said to himself as he followed the road. After several minutes of walking and just as many turns later, Goku was lost.

'_Hmmm...no food here, maybe I should ask one of the locals?'_

Nodding at his own genius idea, Goku flew towards a light blue dragoness he saw flying above him. "Excuse me!" Goku shouted. "I was wondering if you could help me find some place with food?"

The dragoness turned around, seemingly filled with fear. When her eyes found him, the fear was replaced with recognition and anger. "_YOU!_"

Goku looked left and right before pointing at himself. "Me?"

"What are you doing here!" She snarled at him. "Appolonir and Thundron disposed of you over a thousand years ago after that idiot Malefor opened the Gateway!"

"You might have me confused for somebody else, I've never been here before." Goku answered. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Flake, but that's not important!" Flake said, slowly lowering towards the ground to ensure nobody saw her as to keep her cover up. "I didn't mean you specifically! Your kind! You shouldn't be here, no, you _can't_ be here! Not unless-!" Then it hit her. "How did you get here?"

"I don't really know. I came from this building with a purple dinosaur in it. He told me where to find some food but I got lost." Goku explained.

Flake narrowed her eyes. "Spyro..."

"No, that was Barney with wings." Goku corrected her.

"Shut up!" Flake shouted before getting into a combat stance. "I need to dispose of you before you can bring more of your kind here to destroy this world! That's my job!"

Goku's expression turned more serious. "You want to destroy this world?" Flake nodded while focusing her element to cause the temperature around them to drop. "Then you are no better than Frieza! I'll stop you before that can happen!"

Channeling his power for but a second, Goku's hair shot into upright spikes whilst changing into a brilliant golden color.

Flake grinned. "I'd like to see you try."

With that, they charged at each other.

xXx

Meanwhile in a clearing not far from Warfang, two dragons were searching almost everywhere for a very elusive plant.

"Find anything yet, Darman?" Michael called out.

"Not yet!" Darman answered him.

Michael groaned in frustration. They have been searching for nearly four hours with no luck in finding their quarry. Michael was starting to get annoyed with their rotten luck. The plant in question was called Dragon's Bite.

"Why are we looking for this again?" Darman questioned the hybrid dragon.

Michael sighed. This was the third time Darman had asked the same question. "Because the book I read said that it makes the elemental power of any dragon that consumes it ten times stronger. Imagine what would happen if you or Spyro used it against the Elementals!"

"I guess you have a point," Darman conceded. "But how do you know there will be such a powerful plant this close by?"

Michael turned around to face Darman to answer him, but in doing so, a plant with four straight leaves pointing away from each other to form a plus sign came into view. That wouldn't matter much to Michael, except that each of the leaves had a separate color on their sides; Red, Brown, Yellow and Blue. "That," Michael said, grinning and pointing at the plant. "Is why!"

Darman followed the direction of the pointed claw and saw the object of their search. "You found it!"

Michael nodded happily while channeling his energies to cut a perfect piece of earth containing all the plant's roots to make sure it would be preserved for long enough for a herbalist to brew into a potion.

"More dragons..." A voice growled from behind them.

They both turned around to see a creature much like a cheetah, but with almost no fur and was clad in more armor than most cheetahs would be able to carry.

"I'll rid the world of two more dragons." The Dragonborn said with scorn. Unsheathing his sword with his right hand and igniting a small fire in the other, the Dragonborn prepared himself for combat with the two younger dragons.

"Fight me you weakling!" Terrador shouted from above them, sword drawn while diving towards the Dragonborn with the intent of slicing him in half.

"WULD!" Shouted the Dragonborn to swiftly dodge the incoming dragon, landing in a crouch several meters away. He scowled, not liking his odds in the slightest. As he stood up, he felt a weight on his back that he was certain wasn't there a minute ago.

The Dovah'Kiin sheathed his weapon, but not extinguishing the fire in his left hand, to reach for the unknown weight. When he gripped it and held it in front of him, he was utterly confused. "The Wabbajack?"

"Have fun!" A very familiar high pitched voice called out in the distance.

'_This may be just what I need to win.'_ Now wielding the Wabbajack, the Dragonborn prepared himself for a luck-based combat.

xXx

"We move!" Azwraith declared as he and 5 other just like him sprinted through the streets of Warfang, stealing any items of value to sell later on to the Shopkeeper.

"Hey! Give that back!" Cynder shouted at the creature that stole Ember's necklace.

The illusion of Azwraith ignored the protest and sprinted straight towards his creator. "We have found this."

"Excellent, perhaps now we can afford the Skullbasher." He replied to the illusion before it dispelled.

Moments later Cynder came barreling into Azwraith, pinning the illusionist beneath her with a snarl. "Give Ember's necklace back!"

"It belongs to us now." Azwraith replied matter-of-factly, as if an angry dragoness wasn't currently pinning him down.

In her rage, Cynder struck the Phantom Lancer across his chest with her razor sharp claws. Much to her shock, the lemur-thing vanished with a loud 'pop' and a small amount of smoke.

With his spear drawn, Azwraith spoke from the left of Cynder. "You dare defy us?"

Cynder smirked before replying. "Why, yes, I dare. Now Ember!"

As per command, a stream of fire impacted Azwraith from behind, making him cry out in pain and anger.

When Ember cut the blast of fire off, she flew to land next to Cynder and got a good look of their opponent. He wore strange garments, had blue fur with patches of white fur growing on his face. What stood out to her the most; is the amount of stolen items he had with him. He was clearly a thief that needed to be dealt with.

"We would have left peacefully, we would not have harmed any of you...but now you will fall here. We out number you, we outnumber you all." With his spear still in hand, Azwraith drew another item with a blue handle and a white, crescent shaped blade. The blade of the strange weapon briefly glowed a brilliant white before Azwraith was surrounded by two more illusions of himself. "We can not lose!"

With those words, all three of them threw a glowing yellow spear at the two stunned dragonesses.

xXx

**A/N**

**Yup, this chapter ends here with almost all of the dragons set up for a fight (Guy is still going to fight Cyril, let's see who can guess who Ten-Ten and Neji are going to fight!)**

**I would like to apologize AGAIN for the extremely late (understatement ftw) update AND the Halloween Special being both a week late and being split into two parts. I will do my best to post the second part of this mini-story as soon as possible (No estimated time this time).**

_**And remember to leave a review, favorite and follow! Airchi really appreciates every one of them!**_

**Damn it! Stop messing with A/Ns Pinkie!**

_**Fine! I'll just annoy you some more in the next chapter!**_

**...Why did I get stuck with you?**

**ANYWAY! I won't be doing review answering this time around, but I would like to say this: Avimus, thanks for all the reviews and letting me into Warfang Elite! (Everyone that reads this has to go check it out! :D)**

**Now, I would like to warn any potential Flamers that the gate to the fourth wall is still open. That means that all sorts of bad stuff can happen to you, like Drow Ranger shooting your ass up with Ice Arrows, or Cyril might even come freeze you over. Who knows? Maybe even Articuno will come pay you a visit! If you'll excuse me, I need to go find some time to write the next more than likely crazy-fight filled chapter!**


End file.
